Games
by TheLions'PaleProtector
Summary: The sequel to Changes, second part in the series... and the next step in Rogue and Remy's relationship. The games continue. One of those sweet, funny stories you must read!


**Title: **Games

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot *sigh*

**Summary: **The sequel to Changes, second part in the series... and the next step in Rogue and Remy's relationship. The games continue

It wasn't love at first sight, but then, Rogue hadn't expected it to be. The concept was a little tired anyway. This... this was more the kind of thing that grew on you- slowly getting under your skin until you just had to have it. And she didn't care what anyone said or thought; red and black and sweet all over, it was hers.

Rogue left the store with an almost satisfied smile this time, the shopping bags swinging beside her. And she could actually imagine the tight black leather pants on her, the lacy red top clinging, showing more than what was wise, and her hair up with the long white strands in wisps against her face.

Long black opera gloves and a silk scarf completed the outfit. She even bought high-heeled black sandals to go with it, she laughed to herself. Which proved that she was slowly going crazy. Especially since she always wanted to be wrapped in a certain Cajun's gaze... in his colors. Rogue shivered, thinking of Gambit's last visit a couple days ago. She was going to need all the strength she could muster.

Checking her watch again with a roll of her eyes and an affectionate smile, the former teen Goth headed down to the arcade. Even with all the time Rogue took to pick out some music and visit her favorite stores, rejecting everything that she would've bought in a second just weeks ago and buying that one outfit, Kitty and Jean were still buzzing around the mall in search of more stuff.

All cute and pink and preppy no doubt. And this was after they dragged Rogue through twelve different shops, excited that she finally consented to go mall hopping with them. Sighing, smile still in place, Rogue set her bags just to the side of the new pinball machine and popped in a few quarters.

But twenty minutes later she got frustrated, not even reaching the top ten scores she usually filled up. She pounded the machine, slamming the buttons as she really threw herself into the game. Then she felt the temperature rise rapidly seconds before a lean, hard, familiar body pressed itself to hers; two firm hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Bonjour chérie," Gambit whispered huskily, his arms slowly sliding from her hips to settle around her waist. "Swamp Rat," Rogue murmured back, still trying to focus on her game despite the sensations running through her. He chuckled softly in her ear, as if he sensed her warring emotions.

'Wait, he can sense them,' she recalled silently, remembering Xavier's motto of 'know thy enemy.' At that, she smirked. 'I'm pretty sure he didn't mean this, however,' she thought, gasping as his hands slid over her. "I'm tryin' to play a game here, Cajun," Rogue said in a mock reprimanding tone.

"Ah, but yo' not playin' it right, chére," he breathed, his bare hands on her gloved ones as he played for her. Her own hands, her whole body, in fact having gone still. "You gotta work with 'er, more gentle like." Her heart thundered against her ribcage and she was almost afraid to breathe as every fiber of her waited for his next move.

"Then, when you've lulled her into a calm, you strike," Gambit finished a bit louder, taking her by surprise as he hit the ball across the board and straight into the hidden pocket, minutes seeming like seconds. He wracked up thousands of points and getting first place without her having even known what was going on.

When the tiny bells went off, announcing his victory, Rogue stood there stunned and wide-eyed. "An' voila, de game is won," the charmer grinned, taking a step back. She shook off the trance he'd caught her in and turned to face him, crossing her arms. "That was cheatin' Swamp Rat," she declared stubbornly.

"All's fair in love an' war, petite," he said slightly above a breath, eyes burning hotly. "Love?" she repeated in kind a second before he kissed her. Gambit's lips burned on hers, igniting a familiar fire inside her and his hands gripped the pinball machine while she returned to him all the passion he'd given her.

His arms were bracing as his mouth blazed a fiery trial from her lips to her neck, then over to her shoulder. His quiet laughter vibrated against her skin seeing the surprise there, one charged hand sliding to her bare stomach as the thin material of her shirt crept higher. "Rogue!" she heard Kitty cry out just as her eyelids had fluttered shut.

At the surprise interruption, his kinetic shield dropped and her eyes snapped back open, Rogue's powers began to kick in again about the same time her and Gambit, Remy, jumped apart. In the process, the Cajun let go of the machine he had unknowingly charged in the heat of the moment as he started away. "Gotta go chére. 'Til next time," he grinned again, two fingers raised in a half-salute. Then he was gone as quickly as he'd came, melting into the crowd.

"Rogue! Like, what was with that?" Kitty panted slightly as she ran up to her friend. Rogue was about to ask her how much she'd seen when she noticed to glowing pinball machine and leapt out of the way, taking the younger girl with her and wincing a bit when she heard a blast.

Seconds later there was quarters, plastic and metal all over the place. "Just a little game," she murmured, brushing them both off. She gathered her slightly damaged bags then looked up to see Jean running towards them. "Just a little game."

Shaking their heads in puzzlement, the other two girls followed her to the van, loading in all of that days' purchases. With a smile, Rogue climbed into the passenger seat, fingers tracing the burning card tattoo she'd gotten on her left shoulder just days ago. The King of Hearts. "And what a game it's been," she sighed.


End file.
